Picture Perfect
by belletylers
Summary: Tony's webcam was sitting there, taunting her. She checked and checked again. No one was watching. She was alone.  Short one-shot set at the end of 6x10 'Road Kill' and a little after. TIVA.


**A/N: Just a little thing that popped into my head while I was surfing YouTube.**

**Oh and for anyone out there who reads my story, "Symbol For Infinity", it's really unlikely that I'll update before the 17****th**** for "Ships In The Night". I'm going on holiday to visit family but we're staying in a beach house with no Internet so I can only use other computers for emails and such. **

**Disclaimer: don't own it, but LOVE it**

It had been an ordinary day.

Well, more like an ordinary week.

Jokes, cases, murders, nothing out of the ordinary.

And now that it was Friday night and the case was solved, Tony DiNozzo was looking forward to a relaxing weekend.

He clicked a few buttons on his keyboard and watched his computer screen darken as he gathered his things, then looked across the dark bullpen to his partner, Ziva, who was still doing paperwork.

_It's Friday, _he thought. _She needs a break._

"There's a midnight screening of _Goodfellas _tonight at Multiplex, wanna come?" he offered.

"Uh...no, not tonight," she politely declined. She just wasn't in the mood for drama. She knew he would understand.

"Alright," he replied. "Enjoy the book."

Tony walked towards the elevator and looked sympathetically at Ziva once more, feeling bad that she had to stay at work all by herself. But he certainly wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to leave.

Ziva, now alone, snapped the file she had been reading shut and went to place it on Tony's desk, and she felt a little tingle go up her spine.

_Go on, Ziva. Do it; do it._

A grin made its way onto her face as she pulled out her best air guitar moves, laughing at herself. It had been a while since she had been silly like that. Only now did she remember how good it felt. No wonder Tony always acted like that.

With a feeling that was almost pride, she submitted her air guitar video onto . Although, with some of the air-guitarists out there, it was evident that they had had a lot more practise.

Ziva left it there.

That had been enough acting like a child for her. For a little while, at least.

...

"Mornin'," Tony greeted cheerfully at 0700 hours the following Monday morning. Ziva was in but McGee was not yet.

Tony quickly jumped onto , wanting to know if any of his earlier attempts at a win at air guitar had been successful, as the Internet at his apartment was currently down. Last time he checked, he had been in third place.

Then he saw something he couldn't believe.

"Oh, Ziva," he cooed to her.

"What is it, Tony?" she asked blankly, not looking up from her computer.

"I think you better get over here and look at this."

She huffed and walked over there, and when Tony clicked play, he watched her eyes grow wider and wider and her cheeks grow redder and redder.

"Child's play, huh?" he teased.

She bit her lip and tried to find some way to keep her dignity.

"It's fun, isn't it? You liked it, didn't you? Acting like a kid."

It was true. She had enjoyed it. She never really got to _be _a kid when it was her time, after all.

"So what if I did?" she snapped. "You do, all the time. At least I know when to quit."

"But you gave up too soon." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the view of the webcam. "Let's try best looking couple."

Ziva wouldn't do any more than three photos, which was an achievement in itself, since they weren't even really a couple, but Tony had to pick just one.

He had a silly grin on his face (the kind Gibbs would slap him for), and Ziva was doing that thing where she rolled her eyes but sort of smiled at the same time. Tony loved when she did that. The eyes put him into place and the smile knocked him right out again. It was a never-ending cycle.

In the end, it wasn't a masterpiece, but it captured the very essence that was Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David perfectly.

**A/N: so, yeah, that's it! Reviews would rock!**


End file.
